The Witch's Gift
by navitor3
Summary: A Zoro birthday fic, which of course is also a ZoNa fic.


**Yes, I found out TODAY that it's Zoro's birthday TODAY, so I too wanted to write a birthday fic just like everyone else, lol! Unfortunately, I couldn't find the time to add the rest of the crew into the story.**

**Disclaimer: One piece and its characters are not mine.**

oOo

"Ten things you like about me," Zoro said with an evil grin. "Go."

Nami frowned. 'Like?' She folded her arms, slowly. "Like is a strong word. I'd use appreciate," she said, her nose held a little high.

"Whatever, witch. Just get started," He ordered. They were sitting at the table in the galley and Zoro had dared Nami to tell him exactly what she liked about him as her birthday gift to him.

"Look, just let me buy you a stupid bottle of wine like I offered you," she insisted.

"No," The swordsman said with a growl, leaning forward with his arm on the table. "Someone else is probably doing that right now." He referred to the other five crew members who were doing some shopping on the island they were docked at. "Tell me ten things you like about me," he repeated and leaned his back against the wall, his head against his palms.

Nami exhaled...and started...to think, that is. "I...appreciate your discipline towards your skill," she managed in a deriding tone. "And your...moral standards," she added, looking like she wanted to throw up. Then her head shot up. "Wait, that's two!" she exclaimed.

Zoro grimaced. "Go on," he said.

Nami put her elbow on the table and roughly rubbed her hand over her face. She exhaled again. "Um," she mumbled.

"I'm waiting, witch," he grumbled, irritated. She was wounding his ego with her straining.

"I appreciate yourrrr..."

Zoro felt he'd pop a vein. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Why wasn't she saying the most important one!

"Okay," she sat straight up again, folding her arms again. "I appreciate your strength, I mean, when you help...emphasis on _when_, then it's very good to have you around...with heavy lifting, especially with treasure." she grinned very broadly.

Zoro's lips parted and he looked like he'd growl at any moment.

"Okay, so that's three," she announced proudly. "Oh!" she suddenly said with excitement.

Zoro closed his mouth and raised his brow in expectation.

"I appreciate...how you can actually be kind...well, sometimes."

Zoro's brows frowned again. "What?" he asked with a grimace.

"Yeah, you're usually kind to children and especially Chopper, so..." she shrugged. Zoro accepted it.

"That's four," she said, starting to stretch her brain again. Then she smiled an evil grin of her own. "I appreciate how I always get to you." she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table to make sure he saw her glee. "No, wait, I _like _how I get to you." she giggled.

Zoro tsked. "You don't get to me, woman," he scoffed.

"Oh, yes I do," she smiled, a little seductively. "You're always paying attention to me," she announced sitting upright again.

"I don't," he frowned, offended.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Then how come you're always around to s – "

Zoro's eyes narrowed. He didn't like her point she was making, but heck she was about to say what he'd been waiting for. His head actually stopped resting in his hands as he pulled it forward a bit in anticipation.

"...speak up against an order I give or a decision I make involving the crew." Nami finished her sentence.

Zoro's lips pursed together. 'What the hell does it take to get her to say the damn words? I saved her butt many times! Doesn't it mean anything to her?' He thought, severely irritated and a bit wounded, frankly.

Nami sighed. "That's five," she said staring at the wall. "I have nothing else," she declared after some hesitating, and stood up. "Sorry, but happy birthday, though." she turned away and quietly snickered as she made her way to the open doorway of the galley.

"Hold it!" Zoro pushed himself away from the wall and stood up. He came to her.

Nami turned to face him as he stopped right behind her.

"You missed one, witch." He towered over her with clenched teeth.

Nami looked up at him with no smiles. "One?" she asked, quietly.

Zoro nodded with a deep frown.

Nami rolled her eyes and looked at him with seriousness. "It's not just one, moron," she said, keeping her quiet tone. "You saved me too many times for it just to be mentioned as one thing that I..._like _about you, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro's lips parted, his frowning eyes quietly flowed over her face. The witch was always criticising him and calling him names, but just these few words and her saying his name that way, stirred him like no ego-breaking insult, flowing from her loud mouth could ever do.

Nami swallowed. She never spoke to him that way. There was a little too much sincerity in the moment for her to handle. She took a deep breath. "Okay moron, that's enough honesty for today. Happy now?" she asked, keeping her cool.

A smirk formed on Zoro's lips. Nami narrowed her eyes.

Zoro brought his face closer to hers. "I never ask for thanks, but seeing as you're listing your appreciation, I think in your case, you should show me some appreciation for all those times I've saved you and for having to carry your lying butt around Alabasta."

Nami scoffed in amused disbelief. "What an ungrateful bastard you are on your birthday!"

"Come on, witch," he lowered his face level to hers. "Plant your annoying lips right here," he said, pointing at his right cheek.

Nami's mouth dropped open with a surprise gasp. "You ass!" she exclaimed, wanting to laugh. "You can just forget that. I'd rather go ahead and spend my precious belis on alcohol." she turned to head to the door again, but Zoro grabbed her arm.

"You're not scared, are you, Nami?" he asked, the smirk still present on his cocky face.

Nami wet her dry lips as she looked at him. She thought to herself that if she was going to do something with him then a kiss on the cheek would not do. She needed to go all the way. That would be the only way to capitalise on his cockiness. She turned back to him and Zoro released her arm with an evil grin. Nami grinned as well as she stood very close to him and took his face in her hands. Zoro turned his eyes to the left, expecting her to guide his face that way to get to his cheek, but Nami swiftly let go of his face and grabbed his head with her slender fingers, pulling his face to hers. Zoro's eyes watched her face suddenly get closer and then her parted lips were smashing into his. Nami kissed him with all the passion she was feeling at that moment, choosing to not hold back on any desire she might have in her for the swordsman, which she'd never admit to having. So she was actually taking care of two things with the kiss, overwhelming him and satisfying her desires. The kiss had to overwhelm him completely for her prank to work. The kiss didn't _completely _overwhelm Zoro, and he managed to play along with the witch's prank by deliberately keeping his lips still – a not so easy task. Nami moaned against his mouth, expressing her triumph over his cockiness and sending vibrations through his mouth. Her wet lips slobbered all over his and she brought the tip of her tongue out too to play with the minor gap in his parted lips. Nami roughly stroked the sides of his head with her fingers. She moaned again for good measure and then swiftly, released him. She watched, amazed as Zoro stood there droopy eyed, his short hair ruffled and his freshly kissed lips, moist and swollen.

The navigator began to laugh, completely surprised at his immobility, but suddenly Zoro bent down and threw her over his shoulder. Nami gasped. "Zoro!" she yelled, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't know where she was for a moment as her head landed upside down behind his back. "Zoro!" She slammed her fists against his back. "This isn't funny, you oaf!"

Zoro moved back to the table to get his swords. Her cheeky prank had brought an urgency up in him and the swordsman wanted to spend some time alone with the cheeky witch. "Your room has a latch on the trapdoor, right?" he asked, shifting her body a bit for a better hold on her.

"What? Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded. Zoro snickered and Nami got worried. "I just thought of a new way to show your appreciation," he said and daringly slapped her butt.

Nami inhaled sharply. "You moron! I'm not doing anything with you!" she protested, but her mind actually pictured exactly what could happen between them. "You can just forget that!" she yelled as he grabbed his swords and carried her angry, wriggling body out of the galley.

oOo

An hour later, Nami woke up on the couch in the women's quarters. She jerked her body up into a sitting position and instantly grabbed the blanket, which had dropped from her naked chest, pulling it back up with her hands, feeling very exposed. "That bastard," she mumbled through her grogginess, looking around the room and glad no one was there. She shifted her body to the foot of the couch to reach for her scattered clothing on the floor, but suddenly the trapdoor opened and Zoro's boots landed on the stairs. Nami frowned at his return and at the fact that he was locking the trapdoor...again. "Zoro, you really are an idiot," she tried to wound him. "This is my room. You got what you wanted so what the hell are you doing back here! Are the others back yet? Do you want them to catch us?" she asked, angrily. She was severely irritated with him, but especially with herself for, after doing a suitable amount of protesting, eagerly showing him her 'appreciation' a little while ago on the couch, under the blanket and falling asleep from exhaustion afterwards. She noticed Zoro had a plate in his hand with a slice of cake on it.

"I told them we had something to discuss." he said, making eye contact with her as he came to her. "Ero-cook bought me a cake. He said I didn't deserve to have one baked for me, but he will make a birthday meal." He snorted.

"Is that for me?" she asked looking at the cake.

"It's my slice," he said and sat side-ways on the couch. Her body now seemed curled around his. Nami looked at the strange sight of Zoro sitting in the women's quarters on the couch in front of her. Not to mention the fact that she was naked under a blanket after they had...

"So why did you bring it here?" she asked, propped up on her left elbow.

Zoro put the plate down by her covered chest and removed his T-shirt. Nami gulped. He stood up, dropping his T-shirt to the floor and pulled the blanket aside. "Zoro," Nami said, weakly, her mouth going dry. She tried to keep her body covered.

The swordsman lowered himself on to the couch and slipped his body under the blanket again. Nami found herself pinned to the back of the couch by him. She looked down at the plate between them to hide her shyness. The green-head propped himself up on his elbow, as well, noticing her awkwardness. "I wanted to share it with you, for all your...'appreciating' you've been doing all day," he said in an amused low growl.

A shy grin spread across her lips and she looked into his face. "Damn you, Roronoa Zoro." She said and shoved her palm over his face. Zoro swiftly grabbed her hand and stared dangerously into her eyes. Nami's lips parted at the intensity of his stare.

"You don't know what it does to me when you say my full name." he said. Nami was stunned to silence. "You might be a witch, woman, but my name coming out of your mouth..."

Nami stared at him, amazed. She never knew she had any effect on him besides irritation. She gently tugged on her hand and Zoro let go. "Cream and vanilla," she said, looking down at the cake, trying to hide how much his words had affected her.

"Yeah, apparently I'm too boring for more flavour," he smirked, his eyes flowing over her face as she slowly broke a piece of cake off with a generous amount of cream and lifted it to his mouth. Zoro slowly devoured it _and _her fingers as he stared into her eyes. Nami completely surrendered herself to the moment and allowed herself to fully act on her attraction to the swordsman. She tenderly brought her lips to his and cleaned scattered pieces of cream off his mouth with dainty moist kisses. Zoro's eyes became droopy with her attention. He slipped his rough hand under the blanket and stroked her waist. Nami looked down, averting his eyes as she began to breathe deeply under his touch. She focused her attention back on the cake and broke another piece off. She fed him again, but Zoro didn't take it. "What about you?" he asked.

Nami smiled cheekily. "I'm showing my appreciation, Roronoa," she said. "Today's all about you and what you want, right? I'm completely yours," she added, looking him deep in the eye. Zoro swiftly grabbed the plate between them and dumped it on the floor. Nami watched him as she still lay holding the piece of cream covered cake. Zoro took the cake from her fingers with his wet mouth and instantly claimed her parted lips in a creamy, cake-smeared kiss as he moved his body over hers, taking everything she offered him.

oOo

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Zoro! Yay! ZoNa! Thanx for encouraging me to put it up, Raikiri80! :D**

**B'Bye now. :)**


End file.
